Titan-094
General Information We have almost no information of Titan-094. All we know about it is derived from this message and interrogation. Message "I have a possible Titan for submission into the database. I regret to say that it is of my own doing. I acquired some samples of Godzilla’s blood and decided to see how they would react in space, as we know he has regenerative abilities. However, the probe I sent the samples in ran into some trouble past Pluto and disappeared into a black hole. A few days later, I got the probe’s signal again, but this time something was different. It was much further way than I had sent it, and then the Hubble telescope pictures came in. If you’ve looked in the skies recently, you might notice the stars are starting to go out. The photos from the telescope have captured the creature doing this, a being that upon closer inspection appears to look like a crystal cluster, but with Godzilla at the center. It is consuming stars to fuel itself, and its heading for earth. It will take around a decade to reach here, so now we must prepare for the worst. I myself have not decided on a name for this creature, although I am considering calling it “Xenilla” due to its alien appearance and its resemblance to Godzilla. Until I decide a name, it will be called “SpaceGodzilla” as a placeholder. Will this be accepted?"- Dr. Krellborn Interrogation ???: How did you come into possession of Godzilla blood? Dr. Krellborn: I was in San Francisco years ago when he initially appeared. I couldn’t help but notice that after the battle, he left some pools of his blood behind, and being curious, I scooped some up. ???: What are these "plants" you told me about?* Dr. Krellborn: They belonged to my beloved wife. She always took care of them, and when she died, I took it upon myself to take care of them. They are quite beautiful. I’ve prolonged their life with his blood. ???: Do you know the negative things this could cause? Dr. Krellborn: No. Nothing yet. The plants have flourished beautifully. I realized that if his blood could heal the plants, then they could do so much good if studied. So I sent them into space to see how they would faire in zero gravity. Dr. Krellborn: If they could thrive, then I could reverse engineer a miracle cure for all diseases. You see I’m dying myself. A rare blood disease. ???: Godzilla's cells mutate rapidly. Soon, we could have a horde of giant Godzilla-like plants to deal with. TheBlackSwordsMan97: So would you destroy them? Or what about me? Would you destroy all I have left of my wife? ???: Hold on- ???: We have to stop this interrogation. ???: You must come with us. Dr. Krellborn: What's going on? ???: Anguirus was on the way here. We didn't know he'd be here already. Dr. Krellborn: Protect them then. I do not fear Angurius, for he is nothing compared to my creation which has been dubbed “SpaceGodzilla.” At least let me take my favorite plant. I would wish no harm to come to her. ~End Interrogation~ Extra Message Note: Dr. Krellborn mentioned plants in another message- "Oh I have my ways. I just need someone to watch over my plants while I am gone. I would hate if they were left alone, they are all I have left of my daughter. You will need my help once he comes to earth, but that won’t happen for another 10 years."